Hinata crying
by Lin Hekmatyar
Summary: hinata yang selama ini tetap menunggu kehadiran sasori walau telah dicampakkan. karena merasa kasihan pada hinata yang selama ini disakiti kakak kembarnya. akhirnya gaara memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab menikahinya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: fic buatan orang awam,OOC

Pairing: Gahina,Gasaku

HARI PERNIKAHAN

_28 november 2009_

_ Dear deari . Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu kini telah tiba, penantian selama 3th berakhir juga. Hari-hari menakutkanku yang selalu membuatku cemas disetiap menit yang kulalui sepanjang hari kini telah usai. Dan lembaran baru telah menyambutku hidum baru yang akan kulalui bersama seorang yang baru _

Awam gelap telah tergantikan cahaya matahari, tepat pukul 07.00 pagi di sebuah gedung yang berada di pusat kota kini di penuhi orang-orang yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan yang akan digelar dua jam lagi. Para pegawai sibuk menata ruang dengan berbagai jenis bunga yang diletakkan disetiap sisi ruangan menjadikan pesta pernikahan dua klan besar yang tidaK begitu megah namun indah dipandang.

Hinata Hyuga yang sedang gugup menanti pesta pernikahannya melimpahkan seluruh emosinya kedalam buku hariannya. Ia sudah menganggap buku itu sebagai sahabatnya, sebagai tempat menyimpan segala keluh kensahnya yang selama ini tak pernah diketahui seorang pun.

Tok tok!

"Masuklah"

"Penikahan akan berlangsung sebentar lagi tapi kau masih malas-malasan seperti ini. Harusnya kau bersukur ada pemuda yang mau menikahimu" geram Hiashi

"Maafkan aku ayah"sahut Hinata takut.

"Sudahlah aku bosan dengar permintaan maafmu. Cepat bersiap sana". Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan anaknya. Hiashi Hyuga memang memiliki penyakit darah tinggi sering berkata kasar pada anaknya. Meski begitu sesungguhnya didalam hatinya ia sangat menyayangi Hinata dan menggantungkan harapan yang tinggi pada hinata. Tapi karena kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan hinata ia jadi sangat membenci anaknya.

…

Di ruang rias Hinata sibuk memandangi dirinya didepan cermin, ia merasa seperti orang asing. Dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dihiasi berbagai hiasan motof bunga dan rambut disanggul kebelakang, wajahnya dibalut make up yang tidak begitu tebal membuat kesan anggun diwajah hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa secantik ini" kagumnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kan memang cantik putriku. Ayo bergegas acaranya sudah akan dimulai"

"Baiklah,trims bibi"

…

Hinata berjalan diatas altar dengan didampingi ayahnya yang berjalan dengan bangga. Selama ini Hiashi sudah putus asa, takut jika tak ada yang mau menikahi putrinya yang punya masalalu kelam itu. Ototnya menegang jika teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu yang membuat harapannya pupus pada putrinya_"Bahagialah putriku Hinata"_ Hiashi selalu ingin menangis jika membayangkan masa depan hinata.

09.00

Para tamu undangan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah begitu melihat pengntin wanitanya.

09.15

"Kapan pestanya dimulai"ricuh para tamu.

…

"Kenapa kau harus menikahinya. Kenapa harus kau yang memetik hasil dari kesalahan kakakmu". Erang sakura.

"Diamlah ini sudah menjadi pilihanku"

"Aku tau kau tidak ingin melaksanakan pernikahan ini kan. Katakan padaku kau cuma ingin menutupi aip keluargamu kan. Ayo kita pergi sakarang, masih belum terlambat, tak akan ada yang tau kalau kita kabur bersama" teriak sakura sambil berlumuran airmata.

"Bodoh perbuatanmu hanya akan menyakiti berbagai pihak"

"Kau tidak mencintainya kan Gaara ayolah hidup bersamaku" desak sakura

Melihat Gaara yang sudah ingin menangis, Sakura langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Ia menyaret Gaara ketempat tidurnya sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Gaara dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

09.30

Para tamu undangan semakin ricuh. "mana pengantin prianya"

09.45

"Tenanglah putriku dia pasti datang. Jika tidak tangan ayahmu inilah yang akan….". belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya hinata sudah menggelengkan kepalnya cepat, karna taksanggup mengeluarkan suara hanya airmata yang keluar.

…

"Lepaskan, aku tidak boleh menghianati janjiku sendiri"

"Sudahlah Gaara mulutmu berkata tidak tapi tubuhmu merespon semua perbuatanku. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri kita saling mencintai kan"

Akhirnya pertahanan Gaara runtuh juga mendengar kata-kata sakura. Akhirnya airmatanya jatuh berlinang membasahi wajahnya.

Ia teringat masalalunya bersama sakura gadis yang paling ia cintai sejak SMP. Namun semuanya hancur ketika saudara kembarnya datang, sakura lebih memilih kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan saudara kembarnya disbanding dirinya yang selalu bersikap dingin.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara, jauh lebih mencintaimu dari pada cintaku pada sasori"

Gaara mulai hanyut dalam pelukan sakura, sembari memeluk Garaa sakura mulai menanggal kan satu persatu pakaiannya. Garaa memeluk sakura semakin erat kedalam dirinya.

10.00

Para tamu semakin ricuh, ada beberapa tamu undangan yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tenanglah, kamimohon. Pernikahan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan. Pengantin prianya pasti akan datang. Mohon tunggu sebentar" pengumuman temari membuat semua tamu undagan menjadi tenang.

Bruk!

"Ayah bangunlah ayah, maafkan aku yang telah mempermalukan ayah" isak tangis hinata semakin menjadi-jadi melihat kondisi ayahnya saat ini. Ia merasa sebagai anak pembawa sial dalam keluarganya,karna ia lah yang membawa aip pada keluarganya.

Semua tamu undangan jadi ricuh kembali melihat hiashi hyuga pingsan.

"Cepat berikan pertolongan"

"Temari kau sudah hubungi Gaara"

"Sudah dad, tapi telfonku tidak diangkat dan smsku juga tidak dibalas"

…

"Kau…kau sudah tidak virgin…. Tapi sasori bilang dia tidak pernah menidurimu" geram garaa.

"Bi…bisa ku jelaskan. Bukankah gadis yang akan kau nikai juga sudah tidak…"

Plak!

"Diamlah.. dia itu Cuma korban dari kebiadapan sasori ternyata aku bisa kena tipu dayamu. Kau dari dulu memang tidak berubah. Sasori memang tolol mengapa dia lebih memilih gadis sepertimu daripada hinata"

Gaara bergegas memakai pakaiannya lagi. Lalu ia mencari handphonenya yang sengaja di silen.

"ada 20panggilan tak terjawab dan 15 pesan"

'Temari'

"Dasar kau . kemana saja kau, kau ingin menjadi laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab seperti kakamu. Lihat karna perbuatanmu sampai pingsan"

Gaara melihat jam tangannya. "Gawat sudah jam setengah 11"

Gaara segera berlari meninggalkan apartemen sakura. Sedangkan sakura hanya bisa meratapi kepergian gaara.

_'Kini satu lagi pujaan hatiku telah pergi, selalu saja seperti ini. Kisah cinta tragisku yang selalu berakhir dengan ditinggalkan. Memangnya salah jika aku ingin memiliki semuanya, apakah terlalu egois. Bukankah semua manusia dimuka bumi ini juga egois. Aku hanya ingin disayangi aku hanya tidak ingin melepas semua yang menyayangiku untuk orang lain. Karena mereka milikku' _

"Lihat saja nanti gaara kau akan menyesal karna telah meninggalkanku"

"Sial! Macet"

Tepat saat taxi yang ditumpang gaara berhenti di lampu merah. Gaara segera turun dari taxi yang ditumpanginya dan memutuskan untuk berlari menuju gedung tempat pesta pernikahanya dlaksanakan.

'_Bukankah dulu gadis itu pernah berlari tengah malam dari rumahnya sampai rumahku demi memenuhi keinginan Sasori. Tapi mengapa saat ini malah aku yang berlari untuknya. Apa setiap kesalahan yang dilakukan sasori harus aku yang menanggungnya. Sial ' _

Begitu sampai digedung tempat pesta pernikahanya. Para tamu undangan yang tersisa melongo, ada juga yang memaki melihat kondisi Gaara yang tidak sepantasnya menjadi pengantin pria.

Dengan setelan jas yang dipakai asal-asalan dan kemeja yang tidak terkancing seluruhnya,lalu dasi yang dipakai tidak sewajarnya dan rambut acak-acakan dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

Melihat kondisi calon suaminya dan apa yang telah terjadi pada ayahnya. Ia ingin sekali berlari meninggalkan tempat ini dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun Hinata tau jika itu dilakukanya hanya akan menambah aib kedua keluarga.

Gaara berjalan gontai menuju altar dengan wajah tanpa akspresi. Sambil merapikan kemeja dan membenarkan dasinya, Gaara menghampiri Hinata lalu berdiri disampingnya.

" Maafkan aku" Bisik Gaara,tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hinata.

Dan pesta pernikahan pun dimulai. Dengan disaksikan setengah dari para tamu yang tersisa dan para keluarga dari pengantin pria dan wanita.

Meski dengan kondisi pengantin pria yang acak-acakan dan pengantin wanita yang makeup nya luntur karna air mata,lalu cemoohan para tamu. Pesta pernikahan berlangsung dengan hikmat.

Neji yang sedari tadi menahan emosi dan Hanabi yang terus-terusan menangis karna tidak tega melihat kakaknya. Segera meniggalkan pesta begitu selesai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sedikitpun menoleh atau sekedar menyapa Gaara dan keluarga Sabaku yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

…

Gaara dan hinata masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan keluarga Sabaku untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahan yang dilakukan Sasori padamu. Tapi satuhal yang aku minta darimu,jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyamakan aku dengannya meskipun kami kembar"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: fic buatan orang awam,OOC

Pairing: Gahina,

**Malam pertama**

_"Dear deary, malan ini adalah malam pertama dalam pernikahanku. Malam yang dinanti-nanti para pengantin baru. Malam yang didambakan para pemuda pemudi. Malam yang hanya akan dipersembahkan untuk suami tercinta. Malam dimana seorang wanita mempersembahkan seluruh jiwa,raga,cinta dan kebebasanya pada suaminya. Malam dimana seorang lelaki merasa telah memiliki istrinya seutuhnya. Begitulah yang terjadi pada malam yang dimiliki pasangan sempurna. Beda halnya dengan aku dan suamiku. Tak ada apapun yang dapat kupersembahkan untuk suamiku. Cinta dan kesucianku telah kupersembahkan untuk laki-laki lain yang saat ini telah menjadi iparku. Sungguh, aku ini adalah istri yang buruk, istri yang tidak didambakan oleh seluruh suami dimuka bumi ini, istri yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi suamiku sendiri"_

**Hinata pov**

Selama beberapa saat aku subuk berkutat dengan buku harianku. Merangkai seluruh keluh kesahku yang kutulis dalam tiap lembarnya. Ya,inilah kebiasaanku,sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah hilang dariku. Mungkin ini kekanak-kanakan,tapi hanya inilah yang dapat dilakukan oleh gadis lemah sepertiku. Mengadu pada sebuah benda mati,dan seenaknya mencoret-coreti benda itu sesuai apa yang dikatakan hatiku.

Karena terlalu asik mencoreti buku harianku aku sampai lupa kalau aku masih mengenakan baju pengantinku. Lalu kuputuskan untuk segera melucuti gaun pengantinku. Sembari menunggu suamiku yang masih mandi.

Sebelumnya, aku berjalan menuju kaca paling besar diruangan itu. Kaca yang dapat memantulkan seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku sedikit mulai merasa betah disini, karna diluar dugaan, ternyata disini juga menyediakan kaca sebesar itu. Sama seperti yang ada di kamar pribadiku dulu. Aku sempat berfikir, kalau sudah menikah nanti aku akan kehilangan kebiasaanku ini.

Ya, kebiasaanku yang satu ini memang sedikit aneh. Aku suka memandangi pantulan diriku dari atas sampai bawah dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Sering aku bercermin ketika aku sedang ganti baju atau habis mandi.

Disini, didepan cermin ini aku melihat gambaran wajahku hampir sempurna kacau. Mataku sayu dengan kantung bawah mataku membengkak. Lalu, hidungku memerah, mungkin terlalu banyak menangis hingga make up ku terhapus karna air mataku. Dan satu hal lagi, tatanan rambutku benar-benar kacau.

Sebelum aku membuka rasleting gaunku, aku mendengarkan suara gemericik air dalam kamar mandi. Hanya sekedar untuk memastikan kalau suamiku belum selesai mandi. Karena kurasa gemericik airnya masih deras dan tidak ada tanda-tanda suamiku akan keluar, aku mengira bahwa suamiku belum selesai mandi.

Segera aku melucuti gaun pengantinku. Hingga menampakkan seluruh bagian tubuhku yang tadinya tertutupi. Kecuali yang masih tertutupi bra dan celana dalam.

Aku memandangi tubuhku dari depan cermin,melihat dari bawah sampai atas. Menampakkan kulit tubuhku yang pucat. Putih mulus tanpa noda namun tidak segar. Dengan wajah dan warna mataku yang juga pucat. Aku terlihat hampir seperti—mayat.

Cklek!

Deg.

Aku segera menoleh katika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Aku langsung terpaku begitu melihat suamiku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk dibagian bawahnya. Dan bagian atasnya tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Sehingga menampakkan tubuhnya yang sis pack dengan lengan yang sedikit berotot.

Ingin rasanya aku berlari dan menjangkau apapun yang dapat menutupi tubuhku. Meskipun saat ini aku adalah wanita yang sudah tidak memiliki kehormatanku sebagai wanita. Tapi aku masih punya malu, dan saat ini aku benar-benar malu. Bahkan bersama _dia_ pun aku masih merasa canggung

Namun keinginanku untuk kabur benar-benar lenyap ketika melihat suamiku mulai berjalan menghampiriku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. Entah mengapa, aku takut dibuatnya. Tatapan itu seolah ingin membunuhku.

**Normal pov**

Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tatapannya tak henti-hentinya menelusuri tubuh yang hampir telanjang itu. Bukan tatapan nafsu tapi tatapan benci, benci karena tubuh indah itu pernah dimiliki laki-laki lain. Tubuh yang seharusnya ia miliki malam ini.

"Ternyata kau sudah mempersiapkannya"

"G-Gaara-kun su-sudah selasai—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Gaara sudah membawanya ke ranjang.

Gaara mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata hingga berbaring. Meskipun benci tapi sebagai laki-laki normal Gaara tetap terangsang melihat tubuh indah istrinya. Pelan-pelan ia raba paha mulus istrinya lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia lepas celana dalam Hinata.

Sementara Gaara membelai liang kewanitaan istrinya. Pikirannya berkecambuk antara harus memenuhi nafsunya dengan menyetubuhi istrinya atau berhenti sampai disini saja. Ia takut jika diteruskan Hinata akan menyamakannya dengan Sasori.

"G-Gaara-kun tu-tunggu a-apa lagi" desah Hinata pelan,namun terkesan tidak sabaran.

"Jadi sejauh ini kau masih menganggapku Gaara" jawab Gaara tanpa memelingkan pandangannya dari liang kewanitaan istrinya.

"Te-tentu,ka-karna Gaara-kun a-adalah su-suamiku"

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti menyebut namaku"

Hinata semakin memerah ketika Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia kecup pelan bibir istrinya sembari menunggu reaksi Hinata. Hinata tersenyum diperlakukan lembut oleh suaminya. Melihat Hinata tersenyum Gaara langsung saja melumat bibir istrinya. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut istrinya dan tangan kanannya mencoba untuk melepas bra istrinya.

Setelah puas dengan bibir istrinya. Ia turunkan wajahnya menuju leher istrinya,ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma Hinata, ingin sekali ia gigit leher itu, tapi nuraninya tak mengijinkan ia menyakiti gadis yang ada dipelukannya saat ini. Lalu ia kecup pelan leher istrinya sambil terus membelai lembut payudara istrinya.

Bibirnya menelusuri tubuh istrinya, dari leher,payudara,perut hingga kewanitaan istrinya. Ia amati sebentar liang itu lalu dikecup lembut.

"Kau siap"

"Lakukanlah G-Gaara-kun" tubuh Hinata sudah menggeliat menunggu perlakuan lebih suaminya.

Gaara membuka haduk yang dililitkannya di pinggangnya. Hingga menampakkan kejantanannya. Hinata tersentak melihat milik Gaara ternyata lebih besar dari pada milik Sasori. Muka Hinata semakin memerah membayangkan itu,membuat Gaara jadi geli.

"Mustahil kalau kau belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini"

"Bu-bukan b-begitu, ha-hanya mi-milik G-Gaara-kun le-lebih be-besar"

Gaara menyeringai mendengar itu. Sekilas ia merasa labih hebat dari kakak kembarnya. Kembali ia palingkan pandangannya ke liang istrinya. Karna milik Hinata sudah sudah basah langsung saja Gaara menacapkan miliknya hanya dalam satu hentakan.

"Eeeenggghh G-Gaaraaaa"

"Kau kesakitan" ucap Gaara panik.

"Se-sedikit,ta-tapi la-lagi G-Gaara-kun"

Pelan-pelan Gaara memaju mundurkan miliknya. Ia terus saja memandangi reaksi istrinya karna takut menyakitinya lagi.

"Aaahhhhh….le-lebih c-cepat G-Gaara-kun"

Gaara semakin mempercepat temponya,sembari mengecup lembut leher dan bibir istrinya, sementara tangannya membelai lembut putting istrinya. Dan Hinata terus menyebut nama suaminya dalam desahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"G-Gaara-kun a-aku mau ke-keluar"

"Aku juga….." erang Gaara terengah-engah.

Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi,airmatanya terus keluar,dan tangannya semakin ngeratkan pelukannya pada suaminya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu, apa kau menyesal melakukannya denganku,maafkan aku,harusnya aku tidak—" erang Gaara frustasi.

"Ti-tidak.. i-ini pertama kalinya a-aku diperlakukan lembut selama berhubungan, S-Sasori-kun tidak pernah berlaku selembut i-ini sebelumnya. A-aku me-merasa tidak pantas di-diperlakukan seperti i-ini oleh G-Gaara-kun."

"Si berengsek itu memang lebih suka memilih memenuhi nafsunya"

"T-terimakasih G-Gaara-kun. A-aku menyayangimu"

"Sayang?.. bukan cinta?"

"A-aku akan berusaha mencintai G-Gaara-kun"

…

Seorang lelaki berambut merah tengah mengetuk rumah kediaman Sabaku. Selama beberapa saat akhirnya perempuan berambut pirang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau,kembali. Mau apa kau" wanita berambut pirang itu melemparkan pandangan benci pada laki-laki didepannya.

"Ku dengar _mereka_ sudah menikah"

"Tentu, dan itu bukan urusanmu"

"Siapa bilang, gadis itu adalah milikku. Siapapun tak boleh memilikinya".

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haduhhh saya nggak tau nih capture masih kecepetan atau enggak. Saya udah berusaha untuk memperlambat alurnya. Tapi jika masih salah mohon maaf. Jika ad

a yang belum puas atau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan saya . silahkan curahkan dalam review. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi reader yang uda mau ngeriview fic saya yang penuh dengan kesalahan.

**Bales review**

**Mamizu mei** ni uda di update,datang lagi yaa

**Arisachan **terserah deh mau anggep itu proloug atau sendiri juga bngung. Datang lagi yaa

**Dindahatake** Gaara memang pernah pacaran sama sakura. nanti akan saya jelasin pas nyritain masalalunya.

**Uchihyuu nagisa** trimakasih uda mau mengoreksi fic saya. Sebenarnya saya tau sekali kesalahan yang saya lakukan. Tapi emang dasar author males. Ditambah lagi ngetiknya bagun tidur. Jadi terbentuknya fic ini dengan cara bangun tidur,ketik,langsung publish. Trimakasih udah mau datang.

**Dalia ryuzaki. ** Trimakasih uda mau datang meriview. Maafkan saya atas kesalahan penulisan nama Gaara. Emang dasar saya orangnya gak teliti. Untuk alurnya gak tau lah ni masih kecepetan atau gak.

**Zoroutecchi **trimakasih sudah mau menunggu fic gak jelas saya ini. Datang lagi yaa..

**Miaw chan **insyaalah semuanya uda saya perbaiki. Selamat membaca

**Botol pasir **ketemu lagi nih. Datang lagi yaa

**Vipris **trimakasih sekali uda mau menunggu dengan cinta. Datang lagi yaa

datang lagi yaa. Disini pemainny emank uda gak perawan semua*dilirik ommasashi*

**Yhuna kishi **trimakasih udah mau baca dan menuggu fic aneh saya ini. Datang lagi yaaa


End file.
